Twisted Obsession
by Chupa-Chups
Summary: [S-ai: YYY and others] Given a book by his Grandmother, Yuugi plans on throwing it away the second he gets it...What if he gets obsessed with it after he reads it and mixes it with reality? How will he realize Yami is the real prince in his life? R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Present is Like a Treasure

Akuma: Hey hey everyone!!! This is a fanfic that Princess Strawberry and I decided to write together and post it up in our shared ff.net account!!!!

Ichigo (Princess Strawberry): Actually, this stupid idea was all Akuma Malick's, so you can give her the credit. But I, the great master

Akuma: *coughs*

Ichigo: *glares* am the one who wrote the best parts of the story, the FLUFF and the YAOIness!!!!

Akuma: *sweatdrops* Yeah, well anyway, let's get to the story shall we?

Ichigo: Of course. Let me do the disclaimer. *clears throat* Neither Akuma Malick nor I, Princess Strawberry, own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters with in. We do not own the fairytale "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" either. 

Akuma: Please note that this story contains shounen-ai (boy x boy), fluff, and possible lime. Please also be aware that this fanfic contains a fair amount of coarse language. (Courtesy of Akuma Malick) Readers that are sensitive to these factors *eyes shock_a_lot* please leave this story and find another one to read. Otherwise, enjoy!! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Twisted Obsession_

Chapter 1: Sometimes a Present is Like a Treasure

A little boy with tri-coloured hair ran to his grandmother, and hugged her affectionately. His grandmother smiled, she knew what he was expecting: a present. That's why they all act like angels in front of me, she thought. She sighed happily, and broke the hug from the grinning little boy, known as Yuugi. He looked longingly at her purse and smiled innocently, waiting for the surprise his grandmother brought him. The old lady took out a brightly wrapped package and pressed it into the little boy's hands. Yuugi smiled widely and immediately tore open the surprise. To his disappointment, the present turned out to be a thick brown leather-covered novel, with gold letters shining across the cover spelling, "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". Yuugi tried to smile at his present, but his disappointment overwhelmed him and he frowned slightly. His grandmother noticed his expression and surprisingly, grinned. She took him in her arms and hugged him tightly once more.

"Don't worry, Yuugi dear, I know one day, this old book of mine will blossom your life with joy. Keep it well, my grandson, and remember me when I'm gone." Yuugi looked at his grandmother. She suddenly looked much older than usual. He forced a smile and nodded. "This may be the last gift, Yuugi, "she continued, "I'm afraid that my body can't hold on much longer. So please, treasure this book. But here's a tip: Only read this book when you think it is the right time, not too soon, but not too late. Heed my warning, or else, events may happen in a different manner." Yuugi looked puzzled, what in the name of Ra was his grandmother talking about? He stared into her sparkling mysterious eyes, and shivered. Something told him that he should listen to his grandmother this time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~3 months later~

Yuugi arrived home as he did everyday, and thundered into the kitchen, hoping for a snack from his mother. He reached the doorway of the kitchen, disappointed to find nothing on the sparkling tables. His mother was nowhere to be found either. Suddenly, a sob could be heard from the next room, which lured the nine-year-old boy into. In the living room sat this mother and father, both broken down in tears. His mother's head was on his father's shoulders, and was consistently pulling out tissue after another to blow her nose. His father was not making any noise, but streams of tears cold be seen flowing freely down his pale face. Yuugi kneeled in front of his parents, looking at them with his large puppy amethyst eyes.

"Mom, Dad, why are you crying?" Yuugi asked with concern. Neither his mother nor his father said anything, but continued sobbing and weeping uncontrollably. "Come on, Mom, tell me what happened." Yuugi whined and shook his mother's knee. She looked down at him and pointed to the sheet of paper on the coffee table behind the boy. Yuugi picked it up the letter, which was sprinkled in water droplets and smudged the untidy writing. 

"_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Motou,_

_This is Dr. Nishio Masaki writing to you referring to Ms. Kimiko Motou's (_Yuugi's grandmother) _condition. Even after mush struggle and operations in hoping to cure her from the deadly disease of leukemia, she didn't make it through. We are sorry to inform you that she passed away last night at 2:08 a.m., sleeping peacefully. Please arrange a proper date for the burial ceremony, and reply this letter stating a date..."_

Yuugi didn't read the rest, as tears blinded him from the heartbreaking letter. His hands trembled as he replaced it on the table, and collapsed into his mother's arms, exploding the amount of tension within him. His mother took him into her arms and cried with him. Yuugi left his mother's embrace a few minutes later, asking for a little privacy in his room. He mounted the stairs slowly, taking long and unhurried steps. He thought of his grandmother's sweet smell every time he hugged her. As he thought of the times when she always gave him a gift each time she saw him, more tears gushed out of his eyes. Suddenly, he remembered of the book. The book, he thought. She said that I could only read it when I think it is the right time, it has to be the right time!! I have to go read it now!! 

Yuugi brushed away his tears and ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He slammed the door shut and grabbed the thick book from the shelf. Plopping onto his bed, he opened the novel and began to read, forgetting about devastating incident that he had just encountered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~7 years later~

Yuugi folded up his twenty pairs of boxers and stuffed it into his suitcase. He sighed, why do I have to go to some other boarding school? I liked my old school more. Now I have to make a new bunch of friends, and start all over again. It's going to be so difficult. Yuugi was right. Making friends wasn't his thing, for he took forever just to make one friend, he wasn't the loud type who talked to everyone, and he wasn't the active type who liked sports or the type who enjoyed video games. He liked to read, write and tackle puzzles, but never did he go outside and kick the soccer ball. I'm too short anyway, he thought, which means I can't play basketball, or volleyball. I'm weak which means I can't play hockey, football, and I can't swim. I'm pretty much useless. He sighed again and put in his puzzles and notebooks. Last time he went to a new school, he was bullied everyday for the first month, before he told a teacher and the suffering stopped. He was bruised everywhere and came home with rags on. They dumped him in trashcans, put critters in his lunch, and spit gum on his chair. Yuugi laughed nervously at these horrifying memories. He double-checked all the stuff he had and zipped up the suitcase. Scanning the room, he made sure he didn't forget anything. He saw the book given to him from his beloved grandmother. He shook his head absentmindedly.

"How can I forget about his book? It's my favourite, I'm not leaving it here." Yuugi quickly unzipped his suitcase and hastily jammed it in with his other belongings. The tri-haired boy picked up his suitcase and dragged it down the stairs.

"Mom? Dad?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo: And I think I'll leave it at that. *smiles triumphantly*

Akuma: --; You're so lameyou only added one line! Precisely six letters, two question marks, and two quotation marks.

Ichigo: . Well, I get the whole next chapter, so shut it.

Akuma: *grumbles* Fine

Ichigo: I always win. ^^ Read and review, minna-san! *bows* Look for updates in our _own_ accounts!!


	2. Chapter 2: New Place, New Life, New Room...

Akuma: *stretches* Finally, I get to sit down and write in peace. * sighs*

Closet (O_o): Mmmm, heehee, stop it Yami!!! Hahaha!!!

Akuma: *glares* Don't rub it in, you jerks!!

Ichigo: They're kinda right, you know, Akuma, you _promised_ to update soon, in let's see *looks at clipboard* in June?

Akuma: *sweatdrops* Ok, ok, it was ALL my fault, I'm wrong, it's always little stupid Akuma, who can't seem to finish anything on time.

Ichigo: *grins* Quite right. Man, you really know a lot about yourself.

Akuma: *pouts* It's not something to be proud about On a brighter note, we've finally finished, well in the process of typing the, hee, second chapter!!! *claps*

Ichigo: Yeah!! Let's open the champain.

Yuugi: It's not the time for rejoicing, you've got a whole chapter to type, and you know how SLOW you are at it, Akuma, so get your ass on the keyboard and start typing!!! *whips her with a whip*

Akuma: Who would know, little innocent Yuugi, whipping ME? Akuma, the great great great- *gets dragged away*

Ichigo: Enough, let's get to the disclaimer!!! 

Akuma: Sensational idea!!! Ok! *clears throat*

Ichigo: You're taking forever, give me that!! * snatches clipboard* *clears throat* I, Hime no Ichigo and her, Akuma *waves * do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters within the story, for further information, please contact 1-800-LETS-DO-IT? What is this? 

Akuma: *blushes* Yuugi told me not to tell

Ichigo: I don't think I even want to know Let's just get with the story

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twisted Obsession

Chapter 2: New Place, New Life, New Roommate

"Wow!! Look at this place!!!" Yuugi admired the spacious Great Hall of his new school. He spun around, partly attempting to gaze in awe at the beautiful designs of the grand entrance, and partly trying to take in all the beauty and comforting himself from all his recent sadness. Grey marble dominated the tall walls, running down the fortifications and flowing on the floor and down the front steps. The ceiling was bordered with white rims, carved with tiny designs of miniature shapes resembling duel monsters. Yuugi smiled at the patterns, relieved to know that this school knew what dueling was about. 

A map to his right planned out the whole schoolgrounds. The Ground Floor was for dining and such. The Second Floor was to let the duelists train. Floor Three was for tournaments and any competitions that might have happened during the school year. And for another two floors served the purpose of being dormitories.

The sixteen year-old boy twirled around to face his parents, beaming at them, rather than glowering at them in hatred. "Thanks! Maybe this place won't be too bad! Look at this place! It's beautiful." He hugged his parents, mentally forgiving them for sending him to a boarding school. At last! He was going to make friends, friends who loved dueling and the cards as much as he did. And the pain and suffering that he had to endure all his life was going to be soon over.

This was his home. 

A voice behind him snapped him back to reality. "Hello, and welcome to Celestial Academy!" The white haired male directed his gaze at the teen. "I suppose you're Yuugi Motou?"

The tri-haired boy's parents nodded, smiling at their son. 

Yuugi returned a great grin and faced the welcomer. He was tall, well, taller than him, and slim. The boy was around his age, though looking a lot older than Yuugi, who still looked like an eight-year-old. His hair was cut untidily in different lengths, covering his pale skin. "Well, Yuugi," continued the male welcomer A/N: Is that even a word?, "Let me show you to your dormitory so that you can unpack all your belongings, while your parents enjoy a cup of coffee with our headmistress! Right this way please!" He waved a vague hand towards the double doors that were left ajar, and led the three new comers into another elegant room, this time with silk covered couches and glass tables. 

A woman stood in front of the beautiful set of furniture, waiting for them with a big, joyful smile on her chubby face. The young white haired male stopped in front of her and bow his head slightly, showing his respect towards her. Then turning around to face the guests, he introduced them to the woman. "This is Yuugi Motou and his parents, ProfessorMcBaker, and this," He indicated the woman, "is our headmistress, Professor Spinnet." The woman took turns shaking Yuugi's parents' hands, and told them to sit down for a cup of coffee. The boy turned to Yuugi and smiled.

A/N (Ichigo): Do NOT ask where we got those names. --; There's enough stress as it is.

"Here, let me show you to your dormitory, you're going to be in the one right next to mine. Your roomate is currently busy right now. Oh, silly me, my name's Bakura, by the way. Follow me." He helped Yuugi with his luggage and the two left the room. However, once the door closed behind them, Bakura dropped the bag he was holding and slammed Yuugi against the wall, with only a few inches of air separating their faces. "You're a pretty sexy guy, you know that?" Bakura smirked and stroked Yuugi's delicate face. "What's a little innocent boy like you, doing here, is this _dirty_ school?" 

Yuugi whimpered, still shocked about the fact that Bakura had turned into a monster after closing the door; and to think a minute ago, he was holding his luggage for him and smiling nicely. Bakura laughed aloud, which echoed throughout the dim hallway. "So, you like dueling, do you? Is that why you came to this school?" Yuugi nodded in fright, not daring to defy the white haired teen. "You know, they don't just teach us about dueling here. They also teach us to" Bakura licked his ear. Yuugi winced at the seductive action that Bakura had presently performed. The tri-haired boy closed his eyes, hoping for it to end. To his disappointment and anxiety, it didn't. "Mmm, you taste good, sweet. Very sweet." Bakura leaned forward to lick Yuugi some more.

"Aw, come on, Bakura, cut it out. You're done tasting. Now let go of him." A voice said behind Bakura, with others snickering, or sniggering, quietly. Bakura grimaced and let go of Yuugi. Pouting slightly, the white haired boy turned to the group behind him.

"But he tasted good. Perhaps even better," he frowned at the voice who told him to stop, recognizing it to be another white haired boy, "than you, Ryou." He ended with a smirk. Ryou pouted.

"Bakura!" he abandoned the group and began running after the said teen, who had his tongue stuck out and was running away.

"Come catch me first!" he grinned as another thought struck his mind. He slowed his pace just as Ryou caught up to him. He did an one-eighty turn and ran back to the group. He could hear Ryou panting behind him. He skidded to a halt and turned to face Ryou, resulting in a _very_ crushing kiss.

Yuugi ducked his head at this open display of affection, while the rest of the group directed their attention to him. He tried to make himself invisible as all the stares bored into him.

"Aww..." a girl with long, wavy blonde hair cooed. "Isn't he just a darling?" She walked towards him and tilted his head upwards. "And he has the most adorable eyes! Such a rare shade of violet, don't you think?" She continued giving him compliments, and when she was done, Yuugi had turned at least ten shades of red.

"KAWAII!" 

The boys groaned as the two girls continued to swoon over the new teen. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As a figure neared the windows, blinding sun rays filtered through, causing the teen to shield his sharp face with his arm. Clad in a black leather shirt and a pair of black leather pants, he muttered something under his breath and continued walking out of the library. He pushed his glasses (thin in layer, and black as the frame) back to its original position; it being jostled out of place when he had to block out the sun, thus covering beautiful yet angular ruby red eyes. A choker was wrapped around his neck, and several loose silver and gold bracelets dangled and jangled off of his wrists. As for footwear, he had a pair of black boots on. Possibly that's the reason why the hall echoed with a sharp noise everytime he took a step.

A/N (Ichigo): Hee, imagine Yami with glasses! *remembers piccie* He's quite cute, actually! ^-^

And in any teacher's eye, Yami Hikoru was certainly one bad boy.

He ascended the stairs to the fifth floor, where his dormitory was only three rooms from the right. He tipped his books carelessly on to his bed and plopped down on his chair. He turned on the computer and a robotic voice emitted from it: "Voice identification. Please state your name."

"Yami Hikoru."

"Name correct. Please state your task."

"Check e-mail."

"User name?"

"sexy_hot_king@hotmail.com." (The guy has a big ego, huh?)

"Password?"

"Hikoru."

"Entry is yours."

Yami swung around in his chair and turned to face his monitor. His eyes scanned the list from top to bottom. "Junk mail, junk mail, and more junk mail..." he muttered. However, there was one mail that he found interesting. 

Strangely enough for him, it was marked as "Headmistress".

He clicked on it and started to read.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Yuugi, don't mind those four, they're just nutcases," a blond guy, who identified himself as Jounouchi Katsuya, joked.

"Same with the one who was just talking," the brunette boy who stood beside Jounouchi spoke up, and sniggered.

It took a while, but Jounouchi got the message through his head. "HEY!" But by the time the comment was out of his mouth, the brunette had already sprinted down the hall, heading for the stairs. 

Yuugi giggled at their antics.

"Those two are always like that. Oh, by the way, my name's Seto Kaiba," another brunette with cold, blue eyes introduced himself. "The brunette that's being chased by Jounouchi is called Honda Hiroto. The blonde girl who was just swarming around you was Mai Kajyaku. The black hair guy with the bandanna is known as Otogi Ryuuji.As you know, the more evil-looking white haired teen is Bakura. He doesn't have a last name, but he seems to attach himself to Ryou Bakura everytime they're together in the same room." He rolled his eyes. "And YET another brunette...her name is Anzu Mazaki. In my opinion, you should really stay away from her, since once you get her started on a friendship rant, or any other topic, she'll go non-stop. Trust me, I have experience."

Yuugi nodded, thoroughly convinced by Seto's firm words. After all, just when he finished saying the last name, every head whipped around, well, except that of Anzu's, and seconded what he said. 

"And finally, your roommate. He might be difficult to cope with at first, since he is very closed - I mean, around his close friends, he can be very fun indeed, but if you're a stranger, he acts suspicious around you. So...you might have a hard time adjusting."

Yuugi smiled brightly. "Oh that's all right! I'll manage."

"You don't know about him. His temper is very sudden," Seto insisted as they climbed the stairs to the fifth floor. They stopped in front of Room 510.

"This is your room, Yuugi."

"Thanks, Seto." He turned to pick up his luggage, but to his surprise they were being held by someone already. "Jounouchi?"

"Please, call me Jou. Everyone here does; well, besides the teachers."

"Okay, Jou. Thanks!"

"You're welcome. Now let's go in."

Yuugi knocked timidly, hardly loud enough for anyone to hear. Seto shook his head.

"You need to knock louder, Yami can be deaf when he's absorbed in something." He knocked again, the sound at least ten times louder than Yuugi had done it. "Yo, Yami, come open this door right now!"

Inside, Yami grumbled and stood up, almost losing his balance in his haste. He had just finished reading and deleted the message, when he realized what the knock meant.

His new roommate was here.

He wrenched open the door to meet with Seto, Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou, Bakura, Otogi, Mai, and...he scowled. Anzu. He blinked. They were all familiar faces, each with their own roommmates. Where was the new kid?

Seto gestured to something below him. Crimson locked with pure violet as Yami looked down at his new roommate...or rather, his look-a-like. He continued to stare at Yuugi, who was starting to get nervous under the scrutinizing gaze.

Through the haze that those two are imagining to surround them, Yami broke the spell. "So you're Yuugi Motou, huh?"

Yuugi blinked. How had he known? "Um...yes."

"Well, come on in."

The others were surprised. Yami was never this open with strangers.

They all trooped inside, most of them managing to squish in, all save one brunette girl.

"Anzu, go away," came Yami's commanding voice as the room appeaered to be packed, hardly any place to breathe.

She pouted, but realizing after five minutes later that it didn't work, she stomped away.

"This is your bed," he pointed to the piece of furniture beside him. "This side of the room is yours, and this side is mine. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Oh yeah, my name's Yami Hikoru."

"Nice to meet you!" Yuugi smiled brightly, making yami quiver at the sight. No one, and he meant absolutely _no one_, had been able to stir such emotion inside of him!

"We gotta go," Honda said, heading for the door. "We'll see you both late." They all exited, leaving two tri-coloured hair boys alone in a very uncomfortable silence.

"So, um...where're you from?" Yami smacked himself mentally. 'Geez, what's wrong with me? I've never hesitated when asking someone a question.'

"Tokyo, Japan" was Yuugi's muffled reply as his head emerged from a pile of clothes that he had just unpacked.

Yami couldn't help but laugh. This kid was adorab- He caught himself just in time. 'Wait a minute! I've only met him for five minutes, and I'm already saying he's adorable!?'

The clock struck three. Yuugi was done unpacking. He flipped on his bed so that he was looking at the white ceiling. Well, facing the ceiling; his eyes were closed to symbolize tiredness.

Yami almost drooled at the sight of an exposed stomach on the opposite side.

'All right, that does it! We're going somewhere else where there's more people!' He stood up abruptly and grabbed Yuugi's arm, jolting the younger boy out of his light nap. Confusion and sleep was clear in his purple eyes.

"Wha...? Where are we going?" he asked drowsily.

"To the third floor."

Yuugi woke up completely. They were going to duel!

~*~ To be Continued ~*~

Ichigo: Phew, I had a hard time figuring out where I should end it. After all, Akuma GAVE me criterias. --; Fluff AND making Yami meet Yuugi. At least this chapter was longer, and had more information in it, ne? 

Akuma: *disappeared*

Ichigo: Well, read and review, guys! They help a lot!


End file.
